Nothing
by Honolulu
Summary: Mutiny starts with one doubting the ability to do my job, if one starts, another will follow and then there will be chaos. WeirSheppard


Nothing

By: Honolulu

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Dr. Weir walked down into the control room when she notices Sheppard speaking with Teyla and Ford. Walking to them, she interrupts their conversation. "Major, may I have a word?"

"Sure, just a second."

"Now Major."

"Okay, I'll talk to you guys later." He watched them walk away. "What is it you wanted to speak to me about?"

"In the debriefing room." Once the doors shut she motioned him to take a seat. "I want to speak with you about this last mission."

"What about it?"

"I gave you an order to fall back and come home but you disobeyed it and continued to explore the planet."

"That planet was safe and we found recognizable substances and plants that we could produce here."

"You didn't know that planet was a sure place, that's why I asked you to come back, and wait for back up." She argued.

"You want to bite my head off because I didn't want to wait for back up? I didn't wait because I found the area to be safe. If we left, the wraith could've showed up and those things could've been lost to us."

"I understand that, I do but it wasn't your decision to make. What could've happened if the field wasn't safe? From the images I saw from the MALP, there was plenty of plant life and you know that makes it even harder to distinguish if there are people around." She raised her hand to stop him from speaking. "The reason we're a team is because we work together. If you were ambushed, what then? The plants and minerals were not valuable enough to risk your team lives. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am. Is that all?" He rose.

"No." She took a seat and ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. "John, this isn't the first time you've broken a command. In fact, you've done it more than three times and then in front of others. Let me ask you a question. How do you think the people look at you?"

He shrugged. "I guess they see me as a friend."

"They see you as a leader especially the Athosians. They know that I'm the head of Atlantis here but if you continue to undermine my authority, I'll have no control over the actions of anybody."

"Is that what this whole argument is about? Power control?" He yelled.

"Damn it John!" She slammed her hands against the table. "You know it's more than that! It's also about respect. I respect your opinions but you don't respect mine. Remember when we thought there could've been a spy here? You totally disregarded my thoughts and Bates that it could've been one of the Athosians. Fine. I admired that you were sure that it wouldn't be so but I had to consider every possibility. It's my job to ensure the safety of the people here. Mutiny starts with one doubting my ability to do my job, if one starts another will follow and then there will be chaos. John, I can't order anyone to do anything but if comes down to the safety of the team I have that power."

"I understand your position Elizabeth..."

She interrupted him. " I don't think you do otherwise we wouldn't be having this talk."

"What do you want me to do? Promise to God that I won't make trouble for you again?"

"No. I'm going to go for something more practical. You are to stand down from your command with SGA-1 for a period of two weeks." John shot out of his chair.

"You can't do that!" He shouted.

"Until we get over the conflicts and work as a team I will. If I see fit, I will increase the time." The doors to the room opened, McKay's head popped in.

"We had a meeting." He said. Looking at Sheppard, he could see him seething with anger. " I can come back later."

"No, Rodney. Come in, I just finished." Turning to Sheppard. "You're dismissed Major." He nodded curtly and practically stomped out of the room.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Nothing but a disagreement. Now, what can you tell me about how we can preserve energy."

"O-k-a-y. If we can somehow utilize..." Weir listened closely to Rodney when a wave of nausea hit her. She shook it off and continued to take notes. She suddenly grabbed the arms of her chair as her vision started to spin. "Elizabeth, are you alright?" He kneeled in front of her. When the world stopped spinning, she focused on him. "I'll be alright. I think I might've caught something. Let's postpone this meeting till tomorrow. I'm going to get checked out by Beckett." Not waiting for a response, she walked out.

* * *

"So you been feeling nauseous, anything else?" Beckett asked while checking her pulse.

"I got a bit dizzy."

"Well, your pulse is fine and so is your blood pressure. You have no temperature. Have you been eating right?" She winced at the question.

"I may have skipped a few meals."

"Well, there's your answer. You're malnourished. Go down to the cafeteria and eat something. If the symptoms become worse, come back and I'll do a more thorough check."

"Thanks Beckett."

* * *

Elizabeth was asleep on her bed when she was awaken by a dull ache. She touched her stomach. When she recognized the feeling, she rolled her eyes. " Indigestion." She muttered to herself. Taking an anti-acid, she willed herself back to sleep.

* * *

Three days later:

Teyla and McKay stood by the Stargate, waiting on Ford and Sheppard. They looked up to the command center to see Ford, Dr. Weir and Sergeant Kasey talking with each other. Elizabeth leading them, they walked to the gate area. " Teyla, McKay, you both know Sgt. Kasey. Ford has been briefed on the situation."

"Maj. Sheppard is not to join us on this mission?" Asked Teyla.

"Sadly no. Ford will be in charge and Sgt. Kasey will be filling Ford's position." Weir explained.

"John's staying? Why?" McKay asked.

"We'll talk when you return."

"Why not now? Now is a good time."

"You'll be fine."

" But I'd feel much better if Sheppard was with us."

"I'd feel better if I was going." They looked toward the stairs to see Sheppard walk to them.

"Why aren't you going?"

"I feel that this is a good chance to see how Sheppard works on base." Answered Weir.

"Oh let's just say it. I've been suspended for two weeks."

"Suspended? Why?"

"I've been pissing off the teacher." Sheppard smiled coldly at Weir.

"You'll be fine Rodney. Begin the dialing sequence! Good luck." John walked with Weir back to the command center and watched them walk in the gate.

"You know I should be with them." He said to her.

"They'll be fine without you. It's only for two weeks."

"That's too long. You and I both know that."

"I don't know that. In the meantime, relax."

"Bite me." Was his reply before he departed.

* * *

Day 8 of Sheppard's Suspension:

Elizabeth pinched the bridge of her nose and rubbed her tired eyes. She looked at the clock on her bedside. 4:22 am, she sighed. She's been up since 1 in the morning thanks to the pain in her abdomen and the pain in her ass...Sheppard. All week, he was ignoring and annoying her every chance he got. And her being sick didn't help. Every night she would wake up from pain. Nausea during the day, she was considering going back to Beckett for another check-up but was just too loaded with work.

Standing up from her bed, she stretched her muscles and winced at the cracks that could be heard. She reached for the anti-acids on the table when a wave of nausea hit her...hard. Weir ran to the bathroom and empty out the contents in her stomach. Rinsing her mouth with water, she sat down on the toilet. Her body shaking slightly, she grabbed a towel and dried her mouth. She tossed the towel to the side and walked back into her room. On the towel was a stain of smeared blood.

Elizabeth plopped back down on her bed, her hand resting on her stomach, willing it to stop the tremors. When she felt the bile rising up her throat, she moved to the edge of her bed and vomited. Wiping with her mouth with her hand, her eyes widened at the site of blood mixed in. She sat up quickly and moved off the bed. Jumping on to her feet, she moved to the doors to see Beckett. The world whirled for her, she gulped as her footing slipped. On the way to the ground, her head collided with the corner of her table.

* * *

Day 8, 7:53 a.m.:

"Okay, I'm Major Sheppard and you can be the wraith." Said Jinto.

"You're always Major Sheppard. I want to be him." Wex complained.

"And you will be, just next time." Two young girls walked up to them.

"What are you doing?" asked one.

"None of your business Marta."

"Oh...so you must be playing hide and seek. I want to play."

"No."

"Me too." Said Marta's companion.

"You can't play. You're girls." Whined Wex.

"If you don't let us play, I'll tell your father Jinto."

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"Fine Stalie, you both can play." Jinto gave in.

"I'll be Dr. Weir."

"I'll be Teyla." Stated Marta.

"I'll start counting, the three of you go hide. 1,2,3,4...." They took off running. Marta went running down the corridors. She looked around to see which room she should hide in. Looking back, she could see Jinto finishing counting and ready to start. Giggling a bit, she opened the closest door to her. Smiling, she took a step inside then screamed at the sight before her. Stalie and Wex came out of their hiding spots at the sound. Jinto came running up behind them.

"What is it?" Wex asked, removing the wraith mask.

"Dr. Weir..."

* * *

"...where is she?" asked Rodney.

"I don't know, have any of you seen her?" Beckett asked.

"I have not, does she not know that we have a meeting?" Teyla said.

"Of course she knows. She's the one that asked for us." Sheppard said.

"While we're waiting, let me ask you something. What is up with you and Dr. Weir?" Ford asked.

"What do you mean?"

"She told me that you weren't going on any travels with us but she didn't go into detail as to why. And this whole past week, you two been nothing but nasty to each other. What's up with that?"

"Yea, I noticed that too." McKay said.

"There's nothing going on. Why are we here?"

"Don't go changing the subject." Ford laughed. "Just tell us what happened."

Sheppard opened his mouth when Jinto and two other Athosian kids ran in. "Dr. Beckett! Dr. Beckett!"

"Jinto! Calm down. What is it?" Beckett asked.

"It's Dr. Weir." He panted. "Follow me." Sharing a look with the others, they took off running after him. They followed him to Elizabeth's room. Opening the doors, they walked in to find Marta hovering over Weir's prone figure.

"Marta! What happened?" Sheppard asked.

"I--I don't know." Teyla pulled her aside.

"Ford! Call for my team, tell them to bring a gurney." Beckett ordered. Teyla, Marta and Sheppard moved outside the room, McKay helped with Dr. Weir.

"Marta, tell me what happened?" Teyla said.

"We were playing. Wex, Jinto, Stalie and I. I went to go hide and opened the door, I --- I just found her like that. I didn't do anything, I swear."

"It's alright, we're not blaming you for anything. Teyla, can you take the kids back to their room?" She nodded.

"John! We need your help in here!" Beckett yelled.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"Hold the gurney steady while we place Elizabeth on." Holding her head steady, " On the count of three. 1..2..3..lift!" Sheppard paled slightly at the sight of her. On her forehead was a dark bruise, her left hand lightly coated with blood. "To the infirmary." He looked at them. "John, bring someone in to clean the vomit. Whatever she has could be spread." Beckett left.

To be continued...


End file.
